death_paradefandomcom-20200222-history
Nona
Nona (ノーナ Nōna) is the barkeeper of Nona Ginta located on the ninetieth floor. She is the boss of Decim and Ginti. Appearance Nona is a petite girl with pale-colored skin and bright purple eyes. She ties her aqua blue hair in a braid and locks it with a sky blue ornament. She has huge yellow circular dangling earrings and she paints her nails the same color of her hair. She wears a white buttoned top with puffy sleeves and black suspenders attached to her black high-waist hammer pants. Additionally, she has a red ribbon on her collar where her pin is attached to. For her footwear, she wears simple violet sandals. Personality She seems to be laid back, but sometimes shows a mean personality to others. She administers rulings for who is responsible for each floor under her. Despite her young appearance, she is calculated and is an experienced and knowledgeable arbiter. Plot She is first seen in episode 1 near the end where she and Onna appear and she asks Onna what she thought of the judging with Onna stating it was horrible. Nona reassured her that she would get used to it. In the second episode, which recounts the events of episode 1 from Onna and Nona's point of view, after Onna explains Decim's mistake in his judgement, Nona tells him it is okay to make mistakes but to not discount the various actions and random ways humans express themselves when judging them. She later appeared when Decim was being tested with the Quin Memory test to stop Ginti from destroying the bar and to tell Decim he failed the test and she was disappointed. She is later revealed to have implanted human emotions in Decim as she was curious since arbiters were not human yet have to judge humans, despite not having emotions or ever experiencing life and death and appears to be hiding this from Oculus. She also seems to have assigned Onna as Decim's partner in order to bring out his emotions and teach him humanity, which seems to be working. She also asked Castra to give Decim two guests who were "marked" (were murderers/sinners) as she was running out of time, most likely referring to how Oculus was beginning to become suspicious of her and catching on to her experiment with Decim. Relationships Decim She takes her job as Decim's boss and also the job of an arbiter seriously, as she tells Decim after his realization of his judgment on Machiko and Takeshi that while it is alright to make mistakes, he should learn from this because humans are creatures who express themselves randomly and he should not dismiss them the next time he passes judgment. She is also annoyed when Decim fails Quin’s Memory Test because he couldn't tell one of the customers was a dummy and that the child customer (who was Ginti in disguise) should have had memories but he didn't receive them. However, she states that while she is annoyed with him and disappointed he failed the test, she still preferred him over Ginti. Later it is revealed she implanted human emotions in him to see how arbiters with human emotions would pass judgement on humans and sent Onna for how he deals with her. Oculus She seems to have an easy-going, nonchalant relationship with Oculus. They are frequently seen playing billiards together. According to Nona, Oculus still haven't won against her in billiards for years, despite him being second in line to the position of God. It becomes apparent in later episodes that the two may have a more tense and hostile relationship than previously shown. Nona is critical of Oculus' opinions of arbiters, especially on how they should do their job and the purpose arbiters serve. She does not waver even when Oculus states that her views will change and by the end of the series Nona seems dedicated to proving him wrong. Trivia * Nona has been working as a manager for 82 years.Death Parade anime: Episode 5 * She seems to have considerable fighting skill, as she is capable of easily knocking out Ginti, or dodging Oculus's flower. References